


Escapade (Danvid)

by ProblematicAddict (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), danvid - Fandom
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Daniel - Freeform, Danvid, David - Freeform, Davidxdaniel, Eventual Smut, I dont know where im going with this so yeah :), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Danvid - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Escapade (Danvid)

Camp Campbell had some pretty lax rules when it came to being a counselor, but David made sure to keep Gwen and himself in line along with the campers. That meant: no contraband candy, no R rated movies, and minimal slacking time. It was  _ exhausting- _ but with some convincing, Gwen was able to persuade the idea to David that once a month, he would swear to relax and buy something forbidden while they watched an R rated movie.

They called it their "day off" and even though those weren't exactly allowed, David still found himself happily indulging in the idea. It was the last Saturday of the month and David went into town to purchase some candy and rent a movie from the liquor store. 

He stood in the flickering aisle after grabbing a bag of chocolate and reeses, stopping to look at the selection of wine coolers. He thought about drinking before, but hadn't really given the idea much humor. The buzz from the fluorescent light was distracting, along with the constant hum of a rusty radiator in the back room. 

"Those are my favorite."

David blinked, turning around to see a man standing beside him. Their eyes met and immediately Davids breath was taken back by those bright blue irises. He felt his face heat up as he choked out,

"H-huh?" 

The man grinned, "you were looking at the Strawberry Hill, right? Those are my favorite."

David noticed his attire. He was dressed in a black undershirt with a clerical collar and a necklace of dazzlingly white pearls with a golden pentacle pendant. His pants were pure white and so were his shoes and there wasn’t a speck of dirt on them. David scanned him from top to bottom. His hair was bleach blond and was swept back, leaving both of his eyes unpreturbed. They were the brightest blue David had ever seen in someones eyes. He couldn't help but look at them- but he felt his gaze linger a moment too long before he cleared his throat.

"I actually don't drink- I was just looking," David assured himself, sticking out his hand for a handshake, "I'm David! Nice to meet you!"

The man was taken aback by the sudden and nervous shift from shy to extroverted but he smiled and took the hand nonetheless. David got goosebumps.

"I'm Daniel." His grip was tight and firm. "I don't see you much around here, you just passing through?"

"Oh no!" He was feeling more comfortable (even while Daniel studied him all over and never seemed to blink), "I'm a counselor up at Camp Campbell. I'm just down here getting a few things for movie night."

"Is that so?" The man chuckled, "usually they don't let kids have alcohol in camp. Are you drinking alone?"

"No, I wasn't going to buy any. I can't break any more rules than I already have."

"Mh hmm. When you do drink, I'd hate for you to be alone. You should call me and drop by for a visit." Daniel pulled a white card out of his breast pocket, handing it to David between two fingers. "We could drink together, or just talk, whatever you prefer." He smiled.

David told himself to steady his nerves as he took the card and looked over it. "This is blank."

Daniel pointed up. "Hold it up to the light."

David did as instructed and through the card he found a small printed phone number. "Oh! Neat!"

"Let me buy these for you." Daniel took the bag of candy from David’s hands, carrying it to the counter along with a bottle of sacramental wine.

"Oh, no, Daniel you don't have to-"

"I insist," He assured the redhead, “and a couple miniatures,” as he set a few on the counter.

"I-I can't bring these into camp." 

"Well, then you'll just have to come for a visit to a camp that allows alcohol, won't you?" He winked, causing David's face to blush (although he wasn’t sure why).

David giggled, "No, no, I can't let you-"

"David,"

The sound of his name on Daniel's lips stopped him.

"I'm going to buy these for you and tomorrow, you're going to come visit me and we can share some of my personal wine while we talk."

Daniel sounded very sure of himself so David just nodded with a smile. "Yeah, yes that sounds nice. I'm sure Gwen can cover for me."

"Perfect," Daniel smiled, adjusting his collar and holding the door open for David after grabbing the bags. "May I walk you to your car?"

"Golly, you're just a really nice guy."

The fresh air made David feel a million times better. It was hot in that little store. Daniel smiled with a hand on his chest.

"I'm touched," he chuckled, "and I find you to be a very handsome and concupiscent young man." He talked with opulent flow and the confidence of a thousand men, which made David's chest beat faster (just nerves, he told himself).

"Thank you," David rubbed his neck. "That's awfully sweet of you, Daniel."

"My pleasure." He set Davids bags in his passenger side seat, leaning on the window while David strapped himself in.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" David asked, watching Daniel step away from the car as he turned the ignition.

"I'll be waiting." He smirked, waving as David drove off.


End file.
